Troublesome Birthdays
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: Shikamaru had just arrived back to Konoha and it's his birthday. But everyone seems to forget it was his day and instead everyone's fussing over Ino's birthday. What should are birthday boy do? (I feel this summary is kind of misleading...)


**Author's notes:** _**Happy ShikaIno month ShikaIno shippers! And a blissful happy birthday to Shika-kun and Ino-chan!**_

**Warning:** I haven't written for a while now so this story mightsuck and plotless... but I really like to do something for this month as a tribute to ShikaIno month. Plus I don't see anyone in twitter celebrating Shika's birthday and I want to urge people to do it! ShikaIno month isn't as active as last year but we can still trun the tide... :) right SI shippers?

* * *

><p><strong>TROUBLESOME BIRTHDAYS<strong>

Shikamaru yawned as he stretched himself on his bed, occupying all of its spaces.

'_This is weird.'_ He thought, '_Usually mom would have busted the door wide open while yelling my name out loud just to wake me up.'_

Indeed, the day was unusual for like what Shikamaru had said, it's awfully quiet at his home right now. Shikamaru, would have loved a peaceful day at home, especially after a hard mission but he thought today would have been different. It's his day after all, and usually his mom would have come up with a cake and a little get-together with his family and friends.

But nothing excited really came up today. He went home earlier this morning with everyone still asleep, no one had waited for him and greeted him on the doorway. He thought it was odd, but dismissed it as he was dead tired from a mission in Suna. But it's already 11 in the morning, and still nothing is happening.

Shikamaru was getting bored by this waiting, and lazy as he is, he is still human and he needs food to replenish. He's starving, and no one is getting him to eat breakfast or something.

Shikamaru lazily and grudgingly went downstairs to the kitchen. He was surprised to see his mom bustling and cooking.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Shikamaru! When did you get home?" his mom asked, a little surprised by his son's appearance.

"Earlier this morning…" Shikamaru's brows knitted in a row. This is odd.

"I thought you'd be back tomorrow. I wasn't prepared for you coming home so I didn't have much time to prepare for your birthday." Yoshino mumbled, much like talking to herself than to his son.

"But… what are you cooking then?" Shikamaru is so confused now. If all of this food isn't for his arrival or for his birthday celebration, what are all these for? As far as he knows, his birthday isn't accompanied by any national festivities, or is it?

"For Ino's birthday, of course." His mom said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It's only once that a girl turns legally to a lady."

'_Right, it's Ino's 18__th__ birthday…_' he thought. Suddenly, he felt himself panic. He was away for quite some time and he wasn't prepared to give Ino anything. He felt something ominous creep up on him; if he doesn't give anything special to Ino on her birthday, he was so sure he will feel her vengeful wrath.

"I promised her mom, I'd help her with all the cooking…" Yoshino kept blabbing.

"I have to go, mom." Shikamaru said, "Forgot something to do with the Hokage…" he added swiftly when he saw him look threateningly at him. Shikamaru quickly went outside and strolled around the village as he thought for a perfect birthday gift for Ino.

"I wonder if she'll like some flowers." Shikamaru heard a civilian from a distant said to another.

"Baka! Ino-chan's family owns the only flower shop in this town." The other replied. He had come nearer to them without him even noticing.

"Then what should I give her?" the first one asked. "What should I give to the person who has everything? I mean she has the look, the confidence, the wits, the friendliness. Not to mention, almost all the boys and even the girls adore her. Only one thing is missing, her…" but Shikamaru never heard the last of it as both girls stopped as he walked past both of the girls. Both girls look oddly at him.

'_I wonder why…'_ he asked himself. '_Dang! I didn't hear what Ino's missing. Ah! What to give to the perfect lady?'_

Shikamaru stopped himself. Did he just call Ino perfect? He must be too tired, his brain wasn't even functioning properly. He shook his head as if it could shake what he was thinking. When he looked up, he saw Chouji walking with Kiba and Naruto. The three, all looked frantic.

"Chouji!" he called as he jogged towards them.

"Shikamaru! When did you get here? Does Ino know you're here?" Chouji asked.

"This morning and no. What are you three up to?" he asked.

"Ino's birthday is tomorrow and we're part of the 18 roses yet we still don't have a suit." Chouji answered.

"Do you think this will suit me?" Naruto asked them, holding up an orange and bedazzled suit. Shikamaru looked incredulously at him to point out his disagreement. He can see the other two holding back their laughter, disagreeing with Naruto's choice of suit.

"No, Ino will definitely throw a fit when he saw you wearing this on her day." Kiba said, when he managed to keep a straight face. He too grabbed another suit and examine it.

"How about you? Aren't you getting ready for Ino's birthday?" Chouji asked him.

"Should I?" Shikamaru asked. He was half irritated when not one of his friends even greeted him a happy birthday, this is day after all. But everyone's fussing over Ino's 18th birthday just because she will grandly celebrate her day, unlike his.

Chouji laughed and said, "Of course you should. You're part of the 18 roses, right?" Shikamaru shrugged, "What?! But… Ino was…" Chouji said, searching Shikamaru for any signs that he was kidding, no such luck though.

"But…" Chouji sighed, "I'm the 15th to the last dance. What about you guys?" he said, directing the question to the other two.

"I'm 13th " Kiba answered, "14th to the last, cause I'm the Hokage in training." Naruto stated cheerfully.

"My mom didn't say anything about dance and roses so I guess I wasn't part of it." Shikamaru said rather bitterly, though he didn't mean to sound like it. He was just annoyed that everyone forgot his birthday and now Ino forgot to invite him to her birthday.

'_It's okay, you're not a party person anyway.'_ He said as he console himself, _'And you're not a very good dancer either.'_

"Who would be the last dance though?" Kiba asked suddenly.

"Maybe Sai… she has been crushing on him eversince Sasuke left." Naruto said, "Or maybe Sasuke cause he's back and she's been crushing on him since childhood."

Shikamaru heard Chouji sighed and whispered, "I was really hoping it was… sigh…"

'_Really hoping what? What is Chouji hoping about? The last dance? What? Who?' _Shikamaru asked himself. He too was wondering who the last dance would be but he doesn't want to appear like he's eager to know about Ino's debut.

When the three boys continued panicking over what to wear for tomorrow's affair, Shikamaru backed off and out of the vicinity of the three. He needs to think, or to calm himself.

He just felt a little… ignored, and on his day too. Even Chouji forgot. Heck! Even her mom forgot. And now, his angry with Ino and the mysterious man she's going to share her last dance to.

'_It's just a stupid dance. What are you so fired up to?_' Shika asked himself.

It's like Shikamaru was cursed. Everywhere he goes, everyone's talking about this debut. And no one gives a freak about him and his birthday. And it's like he's just invisible and non-existent.

Not actually, everywhere he goes, people stop doing whatever they're doing and look at him with odd expression. _'What's with t__h__ese people?'_

To stop all this weirdness to freak him out, he went to his usual place and plop down under his tree. His mind wander towards what to give to Ino, why everyone seems to forget it was his birthday today, and ways on how to sabotage Ino's 18 roses.

'_What the hell Shikamaru?!'_ he castigated himself. Okay, he had to admit he knew why he was being like this. He's jealous that's why. To what, he doesn't know.

"Shikamaru! There you are!" Shikamaru quickly rose up as he heard her familiar voice. She stomped towards him and lightly punched him on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" she beamed at him.

"I guess I thought you'd be busy for your debut. Everyone is." He said, sounding bitter again even when he didn't want to. Suddenly, Ino's smile faded and was replaced by worry and something odd before she looked away. The odd look he sees from everyone looking at him today but so much more…

"I'm sorry Shika-kun." She whispered. Shikamaru was awestruck. '_Is Ino apologizing to him? What? Why?'_

"Why?" he asked.

"Everyone's busy because of me. They all forgot about you…" she then looked at him. "If it weren't for my debut then everyone would be having blast at your own party. I mean, today is your birthday."

And then it hit him. Ino remembered his birthday. Ino remembered even when he was away for months and his arrival back home was uncertain. Ino remembered even when she has a party to plan and to busy herself with. Suddenly, Shikamaru doesn't even care if the world doesn't remember his birthday, or even his existence, as long as this woman in front of him remembers then he'll be happy. He could kiss her at this very moment. _'What? Where did that thought came from?'_

Shikamaru smiled at her, "Nah… I'm not much of a party person anyway."

"B-but-" Ino stammered. His grin widen. 'She's so cute.'

"It's okay. I'm used to it anyway. I mean every year you throw the biggest birthday bash of the year while I don't even like celebrating it if not because of you and mom."

"Did anyone even greet you today?" she asked, still skeptic.

"Honestly… none. Not one." He said.

Ino looked horrified. Then, he saw her relaxed and smiled at him her most winning smile. "Then I'd be happy to be the first one to greet you Shika-kun, Happy Birthday!"

She looked so hopeful, so enticing, so beautiful. And he loved the way he remembered him, he loved the way she utter her name…. love. That's it!

'_I'm in love with this girl. I've been in love with this girl for so long. It's the reason why I always racked my brain to think of a unique birthday gift every year that only I can provide so she can remember me. It's the reason why I don't actually care if everyone forget about my birthday but not hers. It's the reason why I'm jealous of whoever the lucky bastard she'll share her 18__th__ dance with. I love her."_

And then his lips touched hers, not moving and content with its current position. He saw her closed her eyes and as if a confirmation, he deepen the kiss. It was passionate and full of overwhelming love they had kept hidden for years.

"Shika!" she breathed when they had to end their kiss. "What was that for?"

"Your birthday gift." He said with a smirk. She punched him lightly on the arm again and they shared a laugh.

"And how about your birthday gift for me? Don't even try to hide it… I know you didn't prepare any because you just got home and your mom said you didn't brought anything special…"

Shikamaru groaned, "Can't my mere presence be my gift? I mean I've been away for months and now I'm home and I'm your brand new boyfriend…"

"My boyfriend? So you assumed you're my boyfriend just because we kissed?" Ino asked with a playful smile.

"I'm not?" he asked, feeling a little anger rousing from his chest as he imagined other guys kissing _his _Ino with no strings attached.

She laughed, "Of course you are… and your presence is actually a great gift. It's enough for me. I missed you so much."

"And I to you." He declared as he closed up on her and kissed her again. When they broke, Shikamaru asked, "Who's going to be your last dance?"

"I don't know… dad said it would be a surprise." Ino said doubtfully, "I wish it's you."

"Me too… but I don't recall my mom even telling me to prepare for your birthday. If I'm part of the dance she should've been nagging me. Besides, no one knows when I'll get home, I couldn't have been part of the list." Ino pouted.

"I still wish it's you. I don't like to share my last dance to anyone but my boyfriend." Shikamaru laughed.

"INO!" it was Ino's mom.

"They're looking for you…" Shikamaru said.

"I want to stay with you." Ino said.

"I'll go to your party… and smash the face of your mysterious last dance guy." Ino laughed.

"Tell you what… let's just ditch this party and spend the time together… and maybe we'll get some you know… birthday s-" Shikamaru placed a finger on her lips.

"Shhh… it's you day, have fun at your party, everyone has been anticipating it. Besides, I just got home, I don't want to die when your father finds out I welcomed you to womanhood by taking it away from you…" Ino laughed as he nudged her away, "Go…"

"Come to my party, okay?" he nodded and smiled before she walked away. When she disappeared from his sight, he rose up and trudged his way home to prepare for tomorrow.

Suddenly someone knocked him from behind, and everyone just went blurry then black he wasn't even sure if he heard his oppressors right. They do sound familiar.

"Choza… call Inoichi. Tell him, my son is in our possession. He should get home before tomorrow or he'll miss his daughter's debut."

"Sigh… I told him to stay here. We had received a word from the Kazekage that he will send Shikamaru home before tomorrow but he insisted on going to Suna and get your son there."

"Well…I'm sure he's just acting as a loving father, as always. Ino is his princess, he'll do and give anything to and for her. And we all know Ino's been down when Shika was away. If that wasn't a sure sign that Ino is in love with my son, then I don't know what is. Besides we heard from Sakura, that Ino is indeed in love with this lazy ass and that Inoichi's princess would not want anyone to be her last dance on her debut but my son. And as Inoichi's motto; what my princess wants, my princess gets." Then there was laughter.

'_Maybe… it's… just… my illusion…'_ he said to himself before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AU: Thanks for the read! Review if you please... :)<strong>


End file.
